


Up and Down with the Doctor

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Kinkmeme, No Tentacle Sex, Sacrifice, Yo-yo, alien jellyfish, come or die, foot sex, yo-yo tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: The 4th Doctor and Sarah Jane get innovative with his trusty yo-yo.





	Up and Down with the Doctor

"What did you say these aliens were called, Doctor?"

"The Frnhthmn." The Doctor jerked against his captors, but his arms (and Sarah Jane's) were firmly held by masses of what looked like pink cotton but felt like barbed steel. "Rather impetuous as species go-"

Impetuous. He would say that. These Frnhthmn had fallen on them as soon as they left the TARDIS – literally piling themselves on them, and then dragging them into a cave. A rather dry cave at least, unlike some of the slimy smelly caves that Sarah had been in at times. The aliens looked like giant jellyfish covered with iridescent feathers; and their fluting gurgles were so much nonsense to Sarah Jane's ears.

"Can you understand what they're saying, Doctor?"

"No, I think they're just whistling a tune. Perhaps we could whistle too? The Colonel Bogey March seems appropriate..."

"Oh, you," Sarah Jane half-snarled in exasperation. Then her eyes widened. They were inside a larger space now, and it was filled with the aliens, drifting in great waves across the open space like animated sea foam. They were semi-transparent and the layers of their forms could be seen through each other, a living stained glass window in every shade of pink and cream and deep blood red.

"Oh dear," said the Doctor.

"What? They're beautiful." And they were.

"Well, I suppose from your human perspective they're very photogenic, but when this many Frnhthmn are gathered together," he squinted at one of the holes in the ceiling, mentally measuring the angle of the sunbeams streaming down," and at this season, it's for the annual ritual sacrifice. And the most favoured sacrifice is, er, bipeds."

"Bipeds...Doctor, they're going to sacrifice us?!"

"Well, not if I can help it." He tried slumping against his captor's grip, but they hauled him erect before he could get his hands on his sonic screwdriver. Both of the captives were trying to twist loose, but instead they were dragged inexorably closer to a pillar that rose in the centre of the cavern; the dark stains on the pale stone gave a hint of the pillar's function.

"Frnhthmn; now let me see...they're sensitive to high pitched noises-"

Sarah Jane promptly screamed at the top of her lungs. The Frnhthmn around her flinched, but held on.

"Well, that certainly tops anything I could produce," the Doctor said, and pouted a little. "Empathic, distributed sensory net, prone to picking up stray nerve impulses...That's it! I've got it!"

"What, Doctor?" Sarah choked out. The pillar was definitely closer now, and the Frnhthmn gathered around it waved long, sharp-looking spears in their tendrils.

"All we need to do, to overload their nervous systems and give us a chance to escape, is for you to have an orgasm."

"To have a – what, you think you can, that I can just do that like – like a chicken, laying an egg?"

The Doctor swerved towards her, his face cracking wide in a grin. "You can lay eggs? Really? I should like to see that."

"I mean that I can't – well, I can't just have an orgasm just by thinking about it. Not in these circumstances."

"Oh." The Doctor gnawed at his lower lip. "I'm afraid my frequencies are considerably higher up on the scale than the Frnhthmn; I don't think anything I could do would affect them. It requires a more primitive life form-"

"Oh, thanks." Sarah Jane stared at the dried bloodstains on the pillar, and finally blurted out, "But I can't!"

"Of course you can. I'll help. And if I can just convince them to let me..."

"Excuse me!" he shouted to the circling aliens. "It would be honour to your God of the Thousand Filaments if we gave up an offering of mirthful amusement before our deaths, would it not?"

The aliens bobbled, warbling, and the warbling sounded like the word 'yes-yes-yes' repeated a thousand times over.

"All right." The Doctor seemed to stumble, but actually he was heel-and-toeing his own worn leather shoes off. In his stocking feet, he marched forward and turned, putting his back to the pillar and to the menacing spears, and whispered, "Now when I say so, sit on my foot."

"On your-" and the Doctor crouched down wonderfully fast, one leg under him and one casually stretched out across the floor.

She stared; she had never really realised how big the Doctor's feet were. At least his socks looked clean. She took two steps forward and then slid to her knees, and then further down, so that the Doctor's toes could rub up inbetween her legs.

Seeming to pay no attention to his companion's flushed face, the Doctor politely asked for his arms to be freed, reached into one pocket and produced his trusty yo-yo.

"I offer these performances of mechanical dexterity to the God, in hopes that It will find them pleasing," the Doctor said, and began.

He started with some simple tricks, while carefully wriggling and rotating his toes. She in her turn tried to pay no attention to his patter about the ritual use of the yo-yo as a weapon, and its evolution over time into a toy; instead she ground down against the Doctor's touches and desperately plundered her memories for sexy thoughts.

The Doctor performed a Sleeper, and rotated his toes.

Sarah Jane pictured herself rolling in an endless field of flowers, surrounded by strong and handsome men, while watched by loathsome pink jellyfish – no, don't think about that!

She imagined Harry.

The Brigadier.

Benton.

And then all three at once.

The Doctor Walked the Dog, and flicked his toes faster.

She vainly thought of boots, uniforms, leather sheets, cold nozzles, slick tentacles, anything that would get her off. The heat between her legs was growing now. Shag or die, she thought nonsensically enough, closing her eyes and thinking now of the Doctor, only the Doctor, his strong arms that had pulled her back from the grip of death so many times, his smile, his eyes, his voice whispering her name-

The Doctor Split The Atom, and just at the last flash of the string, Sarah Jane came. The results were spectacular.

Every Frnhthmn in the cave shuddered, in rhythm to the silent throbbing of Sarah Jane's passion, and then collapsed into feathery heaps. Sarah Jane nearly collapsed as well, only to be hauled up by the Doctor – and then let go, as he quickly put his shoes back on.

"Back to the TARDIS!" and they ran.

 

* * *

 

The TARDIS had taken off, and Sarah Jane was staring at the controls, rather than look up at the Doctor. Every time she thought about what they had done, she felt her face flush.

"Sarah Jane?" His voice a little too deep, a little too quiet. "I sincerely apologise; I do, from the bottom of my hearts, if I have offended you."

"I," she turned and buried her face against his chest, and finally choked out, "It wasn't the way I wanted it to be between us."

"To be between – oh."

"Oh." She raised her chin defiantly, and looked into his eyes. "And if you really want to apologise, Doctor, perhaps you could, you could-"

"Do it on my back?"

"No, no, that's not fair." She put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, that's not fair and I just, I'm just too upset to make any sense."

He touched her hair. "Dear Sarah Jane. Let's – let's travel a bit further, and then perhaps some night I could drop by your room and, well..."

"Show me some of your yo-yo tricks?"

He grinned, and touched the tip of her nose with a fond finger. "Precisely."


End file.
